JUGANDO A QUERERNOS
by Darla Asakura
Summary: Luna y Neville se ven obligados por sus compañeros a entablar una relación. ¿qué tipo de consecuencias traerá esto?... averiguenlo aquí! CAPITULO 2 UP
1. El comienzo del juego

**JUGANDO A QUERERNOS**

**By Darla Asakura**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**EL COMIENZO DEL JUEGO**

****

Un chico alto, atlético, de hermosos ojos azules y cabellos negros, algo largos, caminaba rápidamente, hacia donde aquel papel que empuñaba en una de sus manos le invitaba a ir; su apariencia distraída, le daba cierto aire de ternura y candidez. Se detuvo cuando al llegar al punto señalado, se encontró con una melena larga y rubia, lo único que realmente lograba vislumbrar de la chica, sentada en las grandes raíces que sobresalían de un viejo árbol, cercano a la casa de los gritos, en Hogsmeade.

La rubia levantó el rostro, echando su cabello hacia atrás en un gesto inconsciente, y le miró con un muy definido brillo burlón, en sus grandes ojos azul grisáceos, que se asemejaban al mar en medio de una tormenta, soltando un hondo suspiro, sin dejar de mirarlo. El joven sonrió y alzó por un momento los ojos al cielo, para luego volver la mirada al frente otra vez y comenzar a hablar pausadamente.

**No me digas... otra vez planearon todo, para que nos encontráramos.**

**Así es... Estoy segura de que fue idea de Harry.**

**Yo creo que es Hermione... Daría cualquier cosa, con tal de verme, bien lejos.**

Luna sonrió extrañada, mientras el moreno se dirigía hasta el tronco y se sentaba a su lado.

**¿Crees que si les decimos que somos novios, nos dejarían en paz?**

**Tal vez... lo he pensado mejor, y creo que no solo Harry está metido en esto, sin duda Ginny también metió las manos; haría cualquier cosa, para verme al fin, con un novio.**

**Lo de Ginny, lo entiendo... pero ¿por qué estás tan segura de que Harry está involucrado?**

**Pues... está intentando por todos los medios, demostrarme que no intercambia palabras conmigo, únicamente por ser la mejor amiga de su novia.**

**Que locura... **

Neville emitió un pequeño silbidito y Luna vio como una ardillita bajó corriendo del árbol, para treparse por la pierna derecha del joven, siguiendo su camino hasta llegar a su hombro. El le miró encantado, y sacó de su chaqueta unas galletas, que hizo migas en su mano, ofreciéndoselas a la criatura, quien comenzó a comer de inmediato. La chica los miraba como ausente, él era un buen chico, lo sabía... pero lamentablemente para los dos, no sentían más el uno por el otro, que una extraña conexión, pues de la primera reacción que tuvo Neville al conocerla en el expreso a Hogwarts, dos años atrás, no quedaba nada; de hecho, era de los pocos, a quienes no les importaba ser visto en compañía de la extraña chica de largos cabellos rubios, cuyo comportamiento nadie entendía. El animal terminó de comer y miró al joven agradecido, para luego subir al árbol.

**Vamos...**

Le invitó a levantarse, tendiéndole una mano.

**¿A donde?**

**A las Tres Escobas, te invito una cerveza.**

**Está bien. **

Luna se colocó un gorro para protegerse de la nieve, y luego, tomó la mano del joven, dedicándole una sonrisa soñadora.

**Alguna vez, quiero ir allí...**

**A la Casa de los Gritos... pensé que te asustabas con facilidad.**

**Bueno, eso piensan todos... pero sólo lo represento para ver, quien es de verdad mi amigo y quien no.**

**¿y que soy yo?**

**Mi futura novia, según veo...**

Ambos rieron sonoramente, claro nadie igualaba a Luna Jamás, con sus carcajadas repentinas que contagian, luego de que te acostumbras.

Después de entrar al bar y pedir un par de cervezas, los dos amigos se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar sobre las tonterías de costumbre, Neville escuchaba a Luna, que contaba entusiasmada, una de tantas historias de sus frecuentes viajes, en busca de criaturas asombrosas... nadie podía aburrirse con ella, si tenía la mente abierta, por supuesto.

**Neville...**

**Sí?**

**¿Aun sigues con preferencias hacia las Gryffindor?**

**¿a qué viene esa pregunta?**

**Es una simple pregunta, sólo responde...**

Murmuró la chica, cuando se levantaban, para caminar con dirección a la barra. Él la miró, algo dubitativo. Mientras ella observaba como le pagaba a la mujer que atendía, para luego seguirlo fuera del lugar.

**Pues, depende de que Gryffindor hables...**

**Así que lo admites.**

**Ok... siempre me gustó la prefecta de mi casa.**

**Lo sabía... sabía que siempre te había gustado Hermione.**

- No siempre... ya no.

**Ah no?**

**No... pero creo que ella piensa que me sigue gustando, y por eso hace de cupido.**

Luna lo miró, mientras caminaba a su lado y guardó silencio por un minuto.

**¿Qué ocurre, Luna?**

**Nada... este, dile que ya no sientes nada por ella.**

**Lo intento... nunca me deja terminar de hablar.**

**Y dicen que yo soy loca.**

Suspiró la chica con molestia, para diversión del muchacho a su lado. Ella lo miró, y él dejó salir una carcajada, retorciéndose de risa.

**Te estás riendo de mí.**

**No... solo, espera Luna...**

Siguió riéndose Neville, y echó a correr, al ver la cara de luna, quién echó a correr detrás suyo.

Los dos adolescentes, parecían niños pequeños jugueteando, mientras esquivaban a la gente y a muchos de sus compañeros, por las atestadas calles de Hogsmeade, Neville miraba hacia atrás y reía, al ver que la rubia no le podía alcanzar... entonces sintió de repente como su cuerpo se enlentecía y sin más cayó derrumbado en el suelo, por el peso de Luna sobre su espalda.

**No se vale... usaste magia.**

**Nunca dijiste que las varitas no estaban permitidas.**

Dijo la chica, aun sobre él, cuando quedaron frente a frente. Él rió ante las cosas que decía la chica y ella sonrió a su vez, olvidándose de la posición en la que se encontraba.

**Vaya... yo sabía que algún día nuestros esfuerzos darían frutos, pero no pensé que sucediera tan rápido.**

La voz de Harry Potter, sacó a la pareja de amigos de su ensimismamiento. El joven de ojos verdes, lentes y cabellos negros, estaba justo en frente suyo, mirándoles fijamente, pero no estaba solo, a su lado y de su mano, su pelirroja novia Ginny, esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa.

Luna y Neville se miraron y al percatarse de porque los miraban de aquella forma, decidieron ponerse en pie; el chico pelinegro, prácticamente la cargó para levantarla, en el momento exacto en que la otra pareja de Gryffindor hacía acto de presencia, en aquel apartado.

**Hola chicos.**

Saludó Neville, tranquilamente... Luna miraba extasiada a sus, ahora, dos mejores amigos. Se veían bien juntos.

**¿De que nos perdimos?**

Preguntó Ron, abrazando a su novia, e intercambiando curiosas miradas con su mejor amigo y su hermana.

**No lo sé¿Tienen algo que contarnos?**

Murmuró placidamente Ginny. Los ojos de Luna y Neville se encontraron nuevamente y con cierto aire de complicidad. Entonces él habló.

**No creo que nada que les podamos decir, pueda sorprenderlos¿o sí?**

La ultima frase fue para la rubia, quién captó de inmediato la idea de su amigo y cómplice, por lo que sonrió ampliamente, aparentando más locura que la que solía mostrar.

**Pues quizá no lo que podamos decir, pero sí, lo que podemos hacer...**

Dijo claramente con su voz ensoñadora acompañada de cierta picardía, que nunca antes se percibió en ella; al tiempo que dio un pequeño salto, para rodear el cuello de Neville y buscar sus labios, quién no pareció sorprenderse, por la facilidad con que la sostuvo por la cintura, alzándola unos cuantos centímetros por encima del suelo y correspondiendo a su beso dulcemente.

Los espectadores de aquel beso entre el tímido Gryffindor y la loca de Ravenclaw, no daban crédito a sus ojos. Aquello era demasiado rápido e inusual, hasta para Luna... y ni que decir de Neville; era cierto que fueron ellos los principales responsables de que eso sucediera, porque hicieron hasta lo imposible, por juntar a ese par... pero aun así... resultaba increíble su desenhibimiento.

Luna y Neville se separaron lentamente, con una sonrisa en los labios. Él estaba algo sorprendido, la chica besaba bien y además se moría de ganas por verle la cara de idiotas a sus amigos, "Los cupidos". Ella estaba encantada, fue bonito... pero mejor era, que si Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny, pensaban que ellos eran una pareja real... finalmente los dejarían en paz. El moreno la depositó con suavidad a su lado, pero sin alejar sus manos de la mínima cintura de avispa de la joven Ravenclaw.

**Que podemos decir...**

Comenzó a hablar Neville, pero fue interrumpido por Ron.

**Hey Neville, vaya que eres un tigre... el único que a podido domar a esa fierecita... grrrrr!**

Luna quiso decir algo para defenderse, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, una pequeña pelirroja se le colgó del cuello.

**Luna, es genial... quiero decir, wow!**

**Gracias, supongo. ¿No me vas a decir nada, Harry?**

**Sí amor, di algo.**

Harry abrió la boca para hablar y luego volvió a cerrarla, porque Hermione se le adelantó.

**Pues yo sí tengo algo que decir: Ya era hora y muchas felicidades... Neville, Luna, les deseo lo mejor y creo que Harry, piensa igual.**

Dijo la castaña, depositando un beso en la mejilla de cada uno de los "novios".

**Pues... sí, claro. Felicidades... **

**Además fue su idea.**

Completó su novia, dirigiéndose hacia él.

**¿Ah sí?**

Musitó Neville, mirándolo de reojo.

**Este... no todo, ellos también...**

Empezó a defenderse Harry, por la cara de su amigo, no parecía contento de que se entrometieran en su vida, pero entonces Luna, fue hacia él y le dio en beso en la mejilla, cortándolo enseguida.

**Gracias.**

El chico se sonrojó levemente y miró a la nueva pareja, que ya se alejaban el uno con los brazos enredados en la cintura del otro, seguida por Hermione y Ron, y suspiró tranquilo.

**Vamos nosotros también¿no, Harry?**

**Sí... claro.**

Contestó él, mirando el hermoso y pecoso rostro de su novia.

Luna y Neville sonreían con malicia.

**¿por qué hiciste eso?**

**¿Tú por qué crees?, para que ya nos dejaran tranquilos y tu no tengas que preocuparte más por Hermione Granger.**

Él rió, esa chica y sus ocurrencias, pero fue divertido.

**¿Crees que con eso baste?**

**Pues... tendremos que fingir, un tiempo... pero luego se les pasará.**

El chico volvió a reír quedamente.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**:

Aquí está otro fic de Harry Potter... espero que les guste.

Att.

Darta Asakura.


	2. Aceptando el cambio

**JUGANDO A QUERERNOS **

**By Darla Asakura**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**ACEPTANDO EL CAMBIO**

Durante la semana siguiente Luna hizo caso omiso a las burlas constantes y a las miradas despectivas que iban y venían entre los alumnos, cada vez que le veían pasar. Su vida era igual, no había cambiado en nada, sólo quizá que las contadas veces que se sentaba a charlar con Neville, los otros amigos comunes que tenían, los miraban maliciosamente y terminaban dejándoles solos, para que ellos pudieran disfrutar a sus anchas de "su amor".

La chica alta, de largos y rubios cabellos, caminaba tranquilamente, pensando en que quizá ese día sí recibiría alguna noticia de su padre, pues hacía mucho que Eldor, su lechuza, no le traía una carta suya, además del acostumbrado número de "El Quisquilloso", entonces recordó que no había terminado de leer el ultimo ejemplar de la revista y se detuvo a rebuscar en su mochila tratando de hallarla; estaba muy entretenida, cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda, pero no pudo reaccionar hasta que unas manos cubrieron sus ojos, y se sobresaltó de tal manera que dejó caer la mochila, esparciéndose su contenido por todo el corredor.

**Quien quiera que seas, acabas de cometer un sacrilegio, en contra de mis pobres libros, que ahora deben estar llenos de tinta.**

Dijo la chica rubia, con su voz ensoñadora de siempre. Más como única respuesta escuchó un leve suspiro, de alguien que estaba muy cerca, y parecía bastante entretenido aspirando el aroma a tierra mojada que tenía su cabello suelto.

**Ok... así que quieres jugar.**

Se le escuchó decir nuevamente, en el mismo tono. Exhaló un breve suspiro de resignación y tocó con sus manos, las de la persona que aun la mantenía con los ojos cubiertos; hizo aquello para que él, porque sabía que era un chico, pensara que buscaba una pista para comenzar a adivinar su identidad, sólo para que él lo creyera, pues ella ya tenía esa respuesta desde hacía mucho, existía una sola persona en todo Hogwarts, que se daba esa clase de juegos con ella. Nadie más lo hacía.

**Neville.**

La palabra emitida por la chica tuvo el efecto que ella había previsto antes de pronunciarla, las manos masculinas que le cubrían los ojos, bajaron lentamente para posarse en sus hombros y darle vuelta, y así quedar frente a frente.

**¿Me parezco a él? **

Susurró el chico frente a ella, enarcando una ceja, con cierta exasperación. Luna le miró con la expresión de asombro constante, que siempre le acompañaba y respondió de vuelta.

**No, la verdad, no mucho.**

**Entonces...?**

Volvió a preguntar el muchacho.

**Es lógico que piense primero en él, es mi novio. No veo porque debe preocuparte eso a ti, fue tu idea... juntarnos. Gracias.**

Dijo la chica con suma tranquilidad y con su acostumbrado aire ausente, mientras le quitaba las manos al chico de sus hombros y se disponía a recoger las cosas que habían caído al suelo.

**Bueno eso es entendible, quiero decir, que él sea tu novio y que lo quieras. Lo que yo no entiendo es porqué las cosas deben cambiar entre nosotros dos. Además... ¿qué tiene de malo que te ayudara a conseguir novio?**

Declaró el chico, agachándose para ayudar a la muchacha a recoger los libros y a limpiar el reguero que él había provocado.

**Las cosas no han cambiado entre nosotros, somos los mismos. Tú sigues siendo Harry Potter y yo Lunática Lovegood. Sólo que ahora tengo otras cosas en que pensar y tú también, así que con tu permiso. Me voy... Muchas gracias por romper mis tinteros, ahora deberé ir a Hogsmeade a comprar más.**

Dijo la chica con algo de molestia en la voz, le encaró nuevamente, para luego tomando las cosas que metió otra vez en la mochila, dar media vuelta y seguir su camino.

El moreno la miró marcharse, sin entender, porque los cambios suscitados en la última semana, ahora le gustaban menos que antes... siempre había pensado que Luna era una chica extraña, pero también hubo un tiempo en que la halló incomprensiblemente atractiva, por supuesto, eso fue antes de darse cuenta que ella y él, no tenían lo suficiente en común, como para poder llevar una relación. No, Luna era enigmática, mágica y única, pero no era para él... nunca lo fue; de aquello se había convencido hacía mucho y ahora era una amiga más... y así la veía, como una amiga más. Quería verla feliz. Tener a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo, a quien dedicarle sus mejores sonrisas, como lo hacían constantemente él y Ginny, o Hermione y Ron, era el sueño de muchos... "encontrar el amor", pero al parecer Luna no opinaba igual que él y no le perdonaba haber metido sus narices en aquel asunto. Ahora su noviazgo con Neville, era un hecho, pues en la escuela no se hablaba de otra cosa... mas lejos de sentirse bien, por haber contribuido a que aquello se llevara a cabo, Harry se sentía culpable, porque el comportamiento de la Ravenclaw hacia él, no era el mismo. El amor le había cambiado, y mucho. Ahogó un nuevo suspiro y siguió de largo, por el mismo camino por el que la chica había desaparecido, momentos antes.

Harry se detuvo un minuto antes de llegar a la explanada, por donde llegaría hasta un árbol cercano al lago, donde siempre se encontraba con su novia y sus amigos, para buscar con la vista a la primera. Allí estaba Ginny esperándole, como siempre.

**Hola, pequeña.**

Dijo él y le dio un pequeño y fugaz beso en los labios, antes de sentarse a su lado, bajo la sombra del gran árbol, que les brindaba una hermosa vista del lago.

**Hola, mi amor... ¿sucede algo?**

Preguntó la pelirroja, luego de ver la cara de contrariedad que le mostraba su novio.

**Luna?**

Insistió la chica, al no escuchar respuesta, por parte del moreno.

**No la entiendo. No parece contenta con su noviazgo.**

Se escuchó a sí mismo, decir Harry.

**¿cómo es eso?**

**Ha cambiado... casi ni me habla.**

Ginny sonrió.

**Harry... así nos ponemos todos cuando estrenamos una relación, no tenemos ojos más que para nuestros novios. Es una de las razones más importantes, que me llevó a ayudarte en lo de ella y Neville. Quería que sintiera algo parecido a como me haces sentir tú a mí, quería que se sintiera especial.**

Dijo la chica, luego que el muchacho le pasara los brazos por la cintura.

**Pero ella, ya es especial.**

Concluyó él.

**Eso también lo sé, pero a veces lo olvida.**

Aclaró entonces, la chica, al tiempo que le acariciaba una de las manos al muchacho que le abrazaba.

**De igual forma, es como si ahora que está con Neville, el resto del mundo sobrara. **

Miró a Ginny, con el entrecejo fruncido y luego volvió a hablar.

**Siento que no me quiere. Luna es buena chica, medio rara, pero todos tenemos algo de raros, yo sólo quería que no se sintiera excluida con nosotros o con mis amigos, porque casi siempre estamos a par... pensé que si ella tenía un novio, nos comprendería y podríamos estar todos juntos, no que se apartaría más. Quiero ser su amigo, peque.**

Terminó exclamando Harry, exhalando un largo suspiro, que hizo contener a Ginny una risita traviesa.

**Ya eres su amigo, Harry. Lo que pasa con Luna, es que está atravesando la etapa "Luna de miel".**

Harry la miró confuso, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.

**¿Etapa "Luna de miel"?**

Repitió Harry, dudoso.

**Sí, eso mismo. Es la primera etapa de un noviazgo, cuando no puedes esperar para estar con tu novio, cuando sientes que lo demás sobra y te fastidia todo el mundo, porque crees que te están tratando de robar su atención**

Explicó la chica, pausadamente, con mucha tranquilidad.

**¿nosotros pasamos por esa etapa?**

Preguntó el chico, medio confundido.

**Pues claro que sí. Te acuerdas de cuando encerraste a Ron en el baño, para poder adelantarte a Hogsmeade, sólo conmigo en un carruaje.**

Dijo la muchacha, aun acariciándole las manos a su novio. Harry pareció meditarlo un momento y luego soltó una carcajada.

**Jeje, sí, claro que lo recuerdo. Me dejó de hablar por una semana completa.**

Terminó él, con aires de inocencia.

**Ves?... después de un tiempo, se supera esa primera etapa y te relajas un poco más. A ella también se le va a pasar, y ya dejará de tratarte como limpión. Jeje...**

Terció Ginny, sonriendo ampliamente,

**Bueno, esperemos que se le pase... mientras, recordemos nuestra etapa Luna mielera.**

Exclamó el chico de los ojos verdes, con aires aun más inocentes y se inclinó un poco para buscar los labios de la chica tendida casi sobre él, quien le correspondió de inmediato, diciéndole.

**Me parece una excelente idea.**

Luna regresaba de dejar sus útiles en la habitación de su torre, pues ya habían terminado las clases; tomó un ejemplar de "El Quisquilloso" de la mesa de noche y bajó a la sala común de Ravenclaw, donde algunas de las chicas cuchicheaban en un rincón, con la intención de leer un poco. Al sentarse la chica en el sillón, comenzaron a llegar a sus oídos, murmullos lejanos, que no le dejaban concentrarse tranquilamente. Dudó un minuto y levantó después la vista de la revista, pues le pareció escuchar mencionar su nombre.

**Escuché que dicen que alguien al fin, se dio cuenta de su existencia.**

Decía una de las chicas que estaba al otro lado de la sala común, alrededor de un sofá.

**Sí, Lucille me contó que ella los vio demasiado cariñosos en Hogsmeade, la semana pasada.**

**Es verdad, yo misma los vi... pobre chico, debe de estar ciego.**

Terció otra, con voz bastante audible.

**¿y quién es?**

**Es de Gryffindor... parece que es amigo de Potter, él también estaba allí**

Murmuró otra, acercándose al grupito de chicas.

Luna fingía no oír, quiso concentrarse nuevamente en su lectura, pero le resultaba imposible, las voces llegaban a sus oídos tan claramente que parecía tener una especie de magneto en su interior.

**Es Longbottom, ese chico gordito y medio torpe que andaba estrellándose por los pasillos. Parece atraer los problemas, no me extrañaría que sea por eso, que le gusta la lunática.**

**¿Gordito y medio torpe?... permíteme contradecirte mi querida Leonora, pero esos adjetivos ya no van con él... los más adecuados para describirle, es alto y guapo... ha cambiado mucho, ya no se estrella por los pasillos solo y está como quiere. Lástima, que el buen gusto si le hace falta, mira que meterse con eso.**

**Tienes razón, eso si es toda una hazaña.**

**De qué te sorprendes?... Por algo es de Gryffindor ¿no?, si algo le sobra, es valentía.**

Se escucharon las risas tontas de las chicas que alrededor, de la tal Leonora, le festejaron el chistecito. Aquello le colmó la paciencia a la muchacha que se empeñaba en intentar leer, ella nunca hacía caso de ese tipo de comentarios, pero por alguna razón, ya no lo soportó más. Primero Harry, y ahora ellas... ¿de verdad nadie pensaba que le pudiera interesar en serio, a alguien de aquella escuela?; su rostro se volvió lívido de la furia que sentía correr por su cuerpo, cerró la revista y se puso en pie de un salto, arrugándola en su mano, mientras la apretaba descargando en ella, toda la rabia que amenazaba con consumirla. Las chicas cortaron el coro de risas al verla hacer esto, se quedaron por un instante observando como la chica a quien tachaban de loca, salía precipitadamente de la sala común de Ravenclaw, al parecer furiosa, y volvieron a reír cuando la chica hubo desaparecido por el hueco de la pared, que constituía la entrada a esa torre.

Luna salió de la sala común de Ravenclaw hecha una furia, no recordaba ya, la última vez que se había sentido de aquella forma, y tampoco entendía porque los comentarios mal intencionados de esas estúpidas niñitas, le estaban doliendo tanto. Apenas llegó al pasillo, sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos, y eso era por demás ridículo, jamás había llorado desde su llegada al colegio, pues siempre supo como insensibilizarse ante miradas de desprecio y palabras hirientes. Era tonto llorar por cosas como la que acababa de ocurrirle, sobretodo porque estaba segura de que no sería la última vez, que se vería envuelta en ese tipo de situación. Se echó a correr, para que nadie pudiera ver sus lágrimas, pues no quería que la vieran llorar, así que decidió ir hacia el exterior del castillo, hasta que la cólera que sentía se disipara por completo, pero al doblar la esquina que le llevaba al vestíbulo, se llevó por delante a alguien, sobre el que cayó sin poderlo evitar.

**Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, para que volvieras a mis brazos. Pero nunca pensé que te arrojarías sobre mí, tan literalmente.**

Una voz masculina que reconoció al instante, le habló desde detrás de la cortina desordenada de cabellos rubios. Las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de los ojos de la rubia, se esfumaron con la misma facilidad, con la que habían llegado a ellos.

**Así que siempre lo supiste, eh?; ¿quién lo diría?... eres mejor vaticinando el futuro, que Trelawney.**

Respondió la muchacha, calmándose un poco y poniéndose en pie, para luego intentar quitarse el cabello de la cara, con las manos, que le temblaban de ira. Unas manos le ayudaron a apartarlo con suavidad, colocando algunos mechones por detrás de sus orejas, para despejar sus ojos y permitirle a la chica, ver bien a la persona que le había hablado.

**¿sólo, Malfoy?**

Preguntó la chica, con cierto sarcasmo, cuando pudo observar al muchacho alto y rubio, que llevaba la túnica negra con el escudo de la serpiente en ella, y que le miraba con una sonrisita irónica en los labios.

**Mucho.**

Respondió él, de forma algo insinuante, acercándose un poco a la chica rubia que tenía en frente. Draco Malfoy lucía como siempre, imponente... nunca podía describirle, con otras palabras que no fueran: Orgulloso, arrogante, apuesto, cínico, frío o imponente. Pensó Luna, para sí, alejándose del muchacho que le miraba como si las cosas entre los dos, nunca hubieran cambiado. Un momento, entonces... ¿sería posible que todavía le gustara a Draco?... ¿cabría acaso esa posibilidad?, eso precisamente era lo que ella quería, lo que andaba buscando, era ese algo que le recordaría que ella era una chica y que también podía ser deseada. Una idea maliciosa se abrió paso en su mente...

**Yo conozco a una personita que se muere de ganas por hacerte sentir, "más acompañado".**

Declaró la muchacha, terminando la oración con un susurro muy sensual y dejando entrever aquella picardía, que él conocía tan bien y que muchos otros, aun desconocían en ella. Draco Malfoy le miró de arriba abajo, analizando embelesado cada uno de sus gestos, y por una vez, volvió a ver renacer en ella, a esa veela encantadora que le volvía loco y que sabía como hacer que hiciera, exactamente lo que ella quería que él hiciera.

**¿Quién?**

Se arriesgó a decir él, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Luna sonrió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y se acercó lentamente al rubio platino, que no podía dejar de mirarla.

Luna Lovegood llegó muy cerca de donde le esperaba el Slytherin y sus delicadas manos no tardaron en enredarse alrededor de la corbata verde, subiendo poquito a poquito hasta que llegó a donde se hallaba el nudo, para luego tirar con suavidad, haciendo que el muchacho de fríos ojos plata, bajara el rostro, casi quedando éste al nivel del suyo, la rubia los observó con sumo placer, cuando al saborear su propio labio inferior con demasiada coquetería, el color plata de las pupilas del muchacho, se vio empañado por una nube de lujuria. Entonces bajó la vista a los pálidos labios de Draco Malfoy, que se habían entreabierto involuntariamente y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en los suyos.

**Parkinson.**

Murmuró, dando un paso atrás, para alejarse de él y retomar su camino. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera irse, sintió una mano tomarla por el brazo, con demasiada fuerza, como para poder impedirlo y de un jalón terminó envuelta en los brazos de Draco Malfoy, quien de inmediato asaltó sus labios, sin previo aviso; al principio ella no respondió, pues primero el beso estaba cargado de rabia, era como una especie de venganza por haber querido jugar con él, estaba segura de que el chico quería darle a entender que si quería, podía tenerla sin ninguna clase de contemplación, pero luego se transformó en algo que era pasión pura y ya le fue imposible a la Ravenclaw no rendirse ante la emociones que él le hacía sentir, así que comenzó a besarlo de la misma forma, justo como en los viejos tiempos. Luna había olvidado por completo que la forma que él tenía de besar, le trastornaba; nunca en su vida había hecho alguna cosa, que le llevara a preguntarse si realmente estaba demente, como decían todos... a menos que se contaran aquellas veces, en las que se había encontrado en brazos de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Mil gracias por lor reviews... espero que sigan leyendo! 

Att.

Darla Asakura


End file.
